


Migraine

by 27WOTrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Sickfic, sick thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27WOTrace/pseuds/27WOTrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor stands her up for a date, Jane goes to the Tower to demand why. Instead she finds that even Asgardians are capable of having migraines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse for this... It's to fill this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39195625#t39195625 I've never written these two before, partially because I just don't feel like I can do Thor justice, but I couldn't pass Thor!whump.

Jane tapped her fingers against the wood table in front of her out of irritation. She and Thor were supposed to have a date. Time that he promised her that would just be the two of them, but he was, of course, absent.

He was busy, and she understood that most times. There was no trouble in New York, or anywhere really. It was almost disturbingly quiet for once. He hadn't had any plans to return to Asgard, though she supposed some trouble could have come up. It didn't stop the annoyance, really. After everything, she figured she was allowed to be annoyed on occasion.

She grabbed her purse and left. She made her way to the Tower to see what exactly was going on. She got through easily. After one incident that had wound up with Jane in medical and part of the Tower destroyed by Thor, Tony had made sure their typical visitors could get in without much problem. Except Phil, from what the man had told Jane.

She pressed the button that took her to the floor that was mostly considered the common area for all of the Avengers to spend time at. Thor was more frequently found there than his own floor. She half expected him to be caught up in some sort of video game with either Clint or Steve.

What she found instead was Tony lounging on the couch with Pepper leaned against him. Her PDA in hand. Jane was pretty sure the redhead didn't sleep much, given how much she worked. Natasha was in one of the recliners, curled up and reading a book that, judging by the binding, wasn't in English. 

"Have any of you seen Thor?" Jane asked after determining that her boyfriend wasn't there. There was no sign of Clint or Steve either. They might be training.

"Haven't seen him all day," Tony said when he glanced toward her.

Pepper looked like she was about to say something when Natasha spoke up. "He's been in his room for a few hours."

"I think he went to lie down," Pepper added as she swiped and clicked a few things on her screen. "JARVIS has him on his floor, in his room."

"Thanks," Jane said. She turned back around and headed back to the elevator so she could go to Thor's floor. No Asgardian emergency, no video games or training distractions, what the hell was he doing?

She got to his floor and tromped down the hall to his room. She pushed the door open and blinked when she was greeted with nothing but darkness. The light from the hall was all that she had, and it was just enough to make out a lump on the bed in the center of the room. There was a soft whimper as it quickly flipped over and away from the light.

She frowned a bit. Thor wasn't one to sit in the dark or really spend hours in his room. Even if he were to take a nap in the daytime like this, he didn't usually close his blinds all the way. He liked the dim lighting. Now the blinds were drawn completely and every light in the room was turned off. The television was off. The room was completely quiet aside from the slightly rustling of the sheets.

"Thor?" She asked softly. The anger and annoyance evaporated instantly. 

She closed the door behind herself, cutting of what was left of the light. She dropped her purse on the dresser just inside the door and carefully made her way to the other side of the bed. He grumbled something, but it was too low for her to understand. The moment she saw a glimpse of his face, she understood. Her mind put all the pieces together.

His face was partially obscured by one of the pillows on the bed. What she could see of his face was etched with pain. His eyes were watering. She knew he’d had head injuries in the past, but this was different. This was constant, consistent throbbing right in his head. Those types of pains were about the worst she could think of, and it likely wasn’t something he was used to.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to him.

He turned his head completely into the pillow and grumbled out something else that she couldn’t understand. She did catch the word ‘dying’ toward the end of it. 

Jane gave a sad little smile at that. “You aren’t dying. I promise,” she said softly.

His hair was pulled into a ponytail. She reached up to pull it out, but he flinched away. “Relax,” she said gently. “This will help.” She worked as carefully as she could to pull the ponytail holder out. Once she had it about half an inch down, she wrapped her hand around his hair and held tight while working the band out. The way she held his hair kept it from pulling at his head roughly.

“There,” she told him, speaking as softly as she could. She wanted him to know that was all she was going to do. “When you have your hair like that, it causes tension on your scalp, which only worsens the headache.”

Thor hummed in response. He was quiet for a moment before he peaked out a blood-shot eye. “Not dying?”

“Not dying,” Jane confirmed. “I’m pretty sure you have what we call a migraine. It’s a… severe headache,” she wouldn’t bother explaining beyond that. He didn’t need to know all that, much less think about it. He just needed to relax. 

She had gotten migraines in the past, and she knew a few ‘tricks’ that were supposed to help. She wasn’t sure that any of them would work on Thor.

“Have you been able to sleep at all?” She asked, brushing her fingers over his arm. The muscles tensed for a moment, but he seemed to relax once he realized the touch wasn’t causing him pain. 

“For a short period of time,” Thor answered, turning his head a little more so he could be heard a little clearer. His voice sounded rough, and she could hear the strain in it. It was the whimper that followed that broke her heart a bit.

Pain medication wouldn’t help much. She’d already tried that on Thor since his powers had returned. Heavy duty stuff would maybe have an effect, but over the counter stuff didn’t.

“Can you try something for me?” She asked. She reached up to push a bit of his blonde hair back. It had fallen into his face the moment it had been released.

Thor grunted his affirmative. 

“Good, watch me,” she told him. She held up her index and middle fingers, pressed together, and showed him before pressing them against her temple and rubbing in slow, small circles. “Can you do that?” She wasn’t sure he would cooperate with the pain. Any other pain, and she couldn’t get him to lie down long enough for her to help him.

Thor reached up with one of his hands and held up the same two fingers. He pressed against the side of his head. He let off a soft whimper, but he didn’t move the fingers. She guided his hand a bit so he had them over his temple.

“Small, slow circles. Press gently,” he could be gentle when he wanted to be. He just wasn’t typically gentle when he was irritated, angry, or hurting. At the moment, he seemed to be understanding that he needed to be if he wanted to ease the pain. 

“Good. I’ll be back in just a moment,” she told him. “If you roll onto your back, you can do it with both hands on both sides.” She headed for the adjoining bathroom. She got a washcloth from the closet and wet half of it and folded it over. She came back to the room to see that he had shifted.

Thor was now on his back. His eyes were closed. He looked tense and miserable, but he stayed on his back and continued to work his fingers in circles.

“This will be cold,” she warned before placing the cloth on his forehead. He let out a soft groan at the cool touch. That seemed to be helping more than massaging his temples. Good, at least something helped.

She reached out without thinking and brushed her fingers through his hair. She wished there was more she could do that would actually help. She didn’t notice the way his fingers faltered slightly at the touch.

“I’ll be back in a moment. I’m going to the kitchen-”

“Don’t,” Thor said quickly. He winced at the volume of his own voice. “Don’t. Please.” This time his voice was much quieter.

“Alright,” Jane said after a moment of hesitation. She wanted to try and see if tea would help, but she figured distressing him by leaving would negate any positive effects it would have. She ran her fingers through his long hair once more, more out of instinct than anything.

Thor turned his head slightly toward her hand. An idea popped into her head. “Just a moment, promise,” she said. She got up and moved to her purse. She dug through it for a moment and prayed it was there. She smiled when her fingers brushed against the soft bristles. She grabbed the handle and returned to Thor.

She settled on the bed closer to his head. Her legs were crossed. She put the brush down next to her and worked to free Thor’s hair from underneath his head. She was careful not to tug. Once she got the majority of it free, she worked through a few of the knots with her fingers. The bristles would pull too much at them, but she could do it with her fingers much easier.

She gently began to run the brush through his hair. She put just enough pressure on it so the soft bristles would scrap gently against his scalp. That seemed to do the trick. She kept brushing through his hair, even when he stopped rubbing his own temples. 

It was about thirty minutes later that she heard a small snore. She bit back a laugh at hearing the sound. She kept brushing for a little while longer, wanting to be sure he stayed asleep. He would hopefully feel much better when he woke up. When she did finally stop, she moved to curl up next to him. The hairbrush was deposited on the nightstand. She rested her hand on his chest and splayed her fingers out.

It might not be the date she wanted, but she was glad to be there with him.


End file.
